Changes
by grim reaper sakura
Summary: After feeling weak Sakura leaves the Village and enters a new Village and as years pass she changes quite some that when she goes back to Konoha surprises everyone. its my first naruto fic so be nice and review. on hold for a few months
1. how is starts

Changes

Hey ppl Grim reaper Sakura here I just came up with this idea after watching the first 56 episodes of Naruto in one day (yes im lazy op) any way don't ask me were this takes after since I just don't know were it would stand in the anime so im going to write stuff as I watch Naruto the pairings are Ino/Shika Naru/Hina Neji/tenten Sakura/OC/Sasu (youll see why) Lee/OC (hes cool and should have love 2 just not sakura) Shino/Temari (don't ask) Gaara/OC some characters may be ooc but bare with me. Note Sakura will be wayyyyyy ooc or maybe not who knows any way enjoy

Oh! I don't own Naruto if I did Sakura would have fought Ino in the 3 exam instead of the preliminaries.

17 year old Sakura looked at her friends as they kept training and gave a sight it was tough on her being a kunoichi she was her teams weakest member heck even Ino-pig her rival was stronger than her she wanted to help her friends but lately she was nothing more than a companion on missions it seemed that ever so often an enemy would attack on their missions they wouldn't even waste time challenging her. She stood up from the floor and started to walk away Ino and Hinata who were besides her just stared in confusion after all it wasn't like Sakura to leave in the middle of training specially when Sasuke was with out his shirt.

MEAN WHILE

After a while of wondering around the village Sakura made a decision and headed home.Sakura finished packing her stuff and looked around and sighed "I swear that im going to become a reliable Shinobi even if it costs me my sanity" thought Sakura as she went out with her bag it was easy since her parents were out and thought she was training she left in a hurry and once she reached the Konoha Gate she smiled sadly "when I come back im going to be able to fight along side with equal skills as you guys" she whispered as she left the village with out a trace. Her friends all searched for her but she was long gone

She wandered for a few weeks she sure was glad she knew how to survive thanks to the Chuunin exam 2nd test. She arrived at the water country she tried her hardest not to be found by any ninja in the area But one day she wondered in to a strange Village soon a girl her age bumped in to her, she was a beautiful young girl her purplish hair was as long as Sakura's was at one time her eyes were strangely color Silver and she had a scar across her eyes "im sorry I was in a hu…"the girl trailed off she jumped to the side and took out her Kunai "outsider came to invade did you" the girl said. Sakura looked at her closely and notice she had a metal headband with a strange sign resembling snow "im not here to invade" said Sakura "and why are you here?" said Sakura "I ran away from my village and just happen to stumble here" said Sakura and took her Leaf headband away with a sad smile "gee. Leave her alone sis" said a young man from a roof, He was tall and handsome with long purplish hair; he had no shirt on and was wearing a pair of yellow shorts. His eyes also silver and with the same scar as the other girl

"Damn he's hot…"said the inner Sakura "what the hell im thinking I likeSasuke"she thought and blushed when she notice she was starring while the girl giggled. "Fine Ryosuke but you take her to dad I still have to find the Brat" said the girl and left disappearing like the Anbu which surprised Sakura "hehe ignore my older sister, Im Takatori Ryosuke and that was Yuki and you are?" He said really polite "im Haruno Sakura I was a Kunoichi from Konoha"she said and the Boy arched an eyebrow but said nothing "follow me" he said with a smile

Thinking to what she had done a 2 months her eyes began to water she tried to hide it but Ryosuke noticed

"Don't cry beautiful" he said as he handed Sakura a hanker shift and smiled at her "don't worry we aren't going to kill you its not this villages style" said Ryosuke and Sakura Stared at his Silver eyes she then blushed

"any way were are we going?" asked Sakura and he grinned " he just like Naruto" she thought. He graved her hand and dashed through the village she notice how people looked at them sadly

"um why the sad look on the villagers?" asked Sakura waiting for an answer "dunno" he said when he stopped and started to laugh which made Sakura stare at him "Soooo this is where you been Azalea" he said

In front of him stood a 13 year old girl. She had Blue silvery eyes and was holding a Kunai with all her might "brother, Yuki said she's going to murder me" she said and Ryosuke laughed which made Sakura stare even more

"Yuki would never do that she is too nice for that… Mikura maybe… Father… probably but what did you do" he said and the girl stared at the ground before answering in a low voice.

"I killed another from the ceremony" she said and Sakura stared at the girl "Killing not their style My ass" Inner Sakura yelled when she notice how Ryosuke looked at Azalea "sigh still have the old days habit… honestly what the hell that damn woman you call mother was thinking while raising you" he said slamming his fists to the wall besides him when a girl wearing a mask appeared in front of them.

"your not in trouble Azalea Yuki is Just in a bad mood since she wanted to kill that guy herself" the girl in the mask said it didn't take Sakura long to know that she was an Anbu. The girl looked at Sakura and then at Ryosuke "Brother is this to be your wife?" she asked calmly and Ryosuke smiled which made Sakura panic "What the hell?" she yelled and Ryosuke laughed

"yup she is my girlfriend" he said making Sakura fall, Azalea giggle and the other sweat drop. "Moron, any way Azalea its time for your Ceremony" the girl said and disappeared and Azalea smiled sadly "don't worry it wont hurt believe me besides Yuki and Mikura will be there" He said the girl smiled and ran off leaving a puzzled Sakura who then became angry.

"im not your girlfriend you Idiot!" she yelled hitting him in the back of the head and in less than a second she was pinned to the ground by a bunch of Anbu "how dare you touch Ryosuke-sama" an Anbu said and was about to cut her with his kunai when Another Anbu stopped him "you fool that girl is his guest" she said. "That was nothing you are dismissed" said Ryosuke and the Anbu all left.

"any way this here is my home, go on in and ask for Takatori-sama say I sent you" he said before disappearing in a cloud of dust. Sakura entered the place really nervous.

It was a really neat place she could see many maids starring at her while they cleaned she notice how none of the had that Silver color in the eyes that Ryosuke and his sisters had a young woman suddenly stopped Sakura with a smile, She had long bluish hair tied in a braid her face was so paled that made her look almost like a dead person yet she was beautiful, She had a purple Kimono and was holding a new born child that also had Silver eyes while she didn't.

"in what can I help you child?" she asked in an angelic voice and Sakura got even more nervous "i..i was sent by Ryosuke, he told me to talk to Takatori-sama" said Sakura with a bow when the woman put her cold hands on Sakura's Cheeks " you are quite troubled child but do not worry my Husband Kenkaku Takatori will see you" she said and Told Sakura to follow her.

Now that Sakura was in this woman's

presence she looked at her self and notice how dirty she was, she had been covered in mud for a couple of days now and her cloth was starting to shrink some "Damn it here I am in a fancy place and I smell like a pig" Yelled Inner Sakura when she notice how there where many children starring at her. "Umm. Ma'am are all this children yours?" asked Sakura and then blushed "im sorry I didn't mean to pry" said Sakura and the woman smiled at her.

"no they are my husbands children but you already met the only son in the Takatori line" she said calmly "Ryosuke?" asked Sakura and the woman nodded when the girl known as Yuki entered the house even more dirty than Sakura.

"Mother, Motherrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr" she yelled as she made her way to Sakura and her apparent mother Yuki smiled at Sakura then turned to her mother " what is it my child?" asked the mother "Mother is it true that Mikura has declined the leadership?" she asked and her mother nodded "Crap now I have to take over" Yuki murmured "Yuki mind your manners" said the woman and Yuki Blushed.

Then a man almost as old as the third Hokage stepped out of a room three young women were with him they bowed to Yuki and her mother and left giggling and touching their belly's. "So… more children on the way Father?"Yuki asked like it was a common thing "yess and who is this beautiful young lady?" he asked and Sakura felt Disgusted "My Lord this is your son's Bride to be" the woman said and Sakura was about to argue when she felt a presence next to her. "Play along or you'll be another of his mistresses" Said Yuki and Sakura nodded "she moved so fast I couldn't tell if she was here or not" thought Sakura.

"oh I see well then take her under your wing Yume, if Ryo claimed her she must at least learn our customs" he said before disappearing as he called 3 more mistresses to join him.

"So you are a Konoha deserter?" Yuki asked and Sakura nodded "tell us all about it in our room" Said Yume and took her to her room.

Sakura then explained why she ran from Konoha and how weak she felt when it came to her friends, she told them about the death of her parents and how she had been wondering all alone until she got there and Cried her heart out to this strangers.

" well you are the same age as Yuki and she is still a Genin so you can train together and get stronger together Sakura you can show her you techniques and Yuki can show you hers" Said Yume once Sakura had calmed down "um don't we need a team of 4 you know 3 Genin and a jounin?"Asked the red eyed Sakura and Yume smiled as she handed Yuki the child sleeping in her hands.

"Well your next team mate is resting for a few days so you'll meet her later and your Jounin well…"Yume said as she smiled with a lot of pried " heh. That would be Anbu not Jounin mother" a voice said and suddenly there stood the Anbu who talked to Azalea she took her mask only to reveal she looked like Yuki only with red hair " and so the child prodigy arrives" said Yuki as she threw the girl an evil smile " meet my twin Takatori Mikura the biggest Bi…" she said Sakura knew what she was going to say and figure she didn't because Yume.

"Bah, she thinks she is all that because she became an Anbu before me and Ryosuke" said Yuki and Mikura slapped her. Sakura looked closely at Mikura and noticed she also had silver eyes and a scar on them but she didn't ask also Mikura's hair was short and red so it was hard to notice if they were twins.

"Well Sakura-chan as of today you are a genin of Snow Village here" said Yuki and gave Sakura a head band and then smiled. "lets go take a bath on the hot springs Sakura-chan" said Yuki but didn't wait for a response and dragged Sakura with her leaving Yume and Mikura alone.

"so any other children born with the powers this last few days?" asked Mikura and Yume chook her head. "it seems that the Tekkei Genkai of the Takatori's end with the three of you" said Yume " think it has to do with your blood line mother?" asked Mikura and Yume put her hand on Mikura's face.

"I think that the Tekkei Genkai was able to surface in the three of you and Azalea because my sister and I were ninjas" said Yume and Mikura nodded and then left.

While all this happened with Sakura the Changes to Konoha were also happening. When everyone had notice Sakura had left they all went to search for her but as Tsunade-Sama told them that if Sakura didn't want to be found there was no way they would find her most of the Ninjas gave up the search except for Naruto, Sasuke, Kakashi, Ino and Hinata who started to help when Naruto asked her (awwww cuteee).

Sakura Trained a lot with the twins and later on with Azalea who now had the same scar as her sisters and brother but Sakura never asked why and sometimes with Ryosuke who was 24/7 asking her out to the point she said yes and in fact she had some fun and whent in many dates with him all that in 2 years and on one of those dates her life changed.

Ryosuke and Sakura where in the back of the Takatori home, Sakura was starring at Ryosukes Silver eyes and when she notice she blushed

"um, Ryo-Kun I was goin to ask you something" She said as she stretched her arms a bit "let me guess…. About the scar right?" he asked and Sakura nodded shyly and he smirked a little.

"you see we of the Takatori line have a power known as the Shyoukan it's a Tekkei Genkai" he said and Sakura stared at him "Shyoukan?" she asked and he nodded " it works like the Sharingan of the Uchiha clan and the Byuuken of the hyuuga its like their messed up child" he said calmly since She didn't say anything he continued "this power is feared in the village and praised so in order to control this power when ever a Takatori shows sign of them the are half blinded so the power becomes weaker thus that's why the twins, Azalea and I have this marks" he said and smiled sadly.

"how old were you when they did the scar?"Sakura asked and he looked away " I was 6 when I used those powers first. Mikura was 8 when she used it and Azalea used it when you got here" said Ryosuke "What about Yuki-Chan?' asked Sakura and he looked at the ground "she was 3 she almost killed me and Mikura, maybe it was because of her temper who knows but the thing is that only us 4 have this power" He said. Sakura reached to his face and touched the Scar things went fast and then they were kissing

"Sakura-Chan would you marry me?" asked Ryosuke and Sakura accepted. Who would have thought that at 19 Sakura would have been happily married and by the age of 20 she would already have a Daughter who they named after Ryosuke's dead mother Yume (she died shortly after Sakura got married).

One day Sakura and the Takatori Girls were training while Ryosuke was teaching 5 yr old Yume how to throw shurikens (AN: times fly ne?) when suddenly a group of Sound Ninjas Surround them. "this village is now of the Orochimaru-Sama" one of them said and Started the attack they fought the village Shinobi including every Takatori member who was able to fight but it was no use they had been caught off guard (AN: for those who saw the end of the Chuunin Exam you can guess all the damage they did)

Ryosuke and the girls were able to barely survive and had to leave the ruins of their home "father may have been an ass and our sibilings bastards but they deserved better" said Yuki as they runned trough the forest "were should we head to?" asked Azalea as she glanced at Sakura who was having trouble carrying Yume "Dunno is not like we are welcome in many places" said Ryosuke "Sakura are you ok I can carry Yume-chan for you" said Mikura as she eyed Sakura and notice she had a swollen leg "its ok Mikura-chan and how about we go to Konoha?" Said Sakura and then everyone suddenly stopped

"you sure?" asked Ryosuke after all he knew how sad Sakura used to be when she left the place and she nodded with a smile "im sure Tsunade-sama will help us be safe until we get better to fight those Sound Bastards" Said Sakura as she looked at Yume who was sleeping holding both a konoha head band and a snow head band "besides I have friends there who must have been worried about me this last 8 yrs" said Sakura (AN: I think that's the right math but if im mistaking tell me)

They all agreed to her idea and traveled to Fire country which didn't take the long since no one was awared they were still alive. It was hard even for Sakura to accept the fact that the entire village had been destroyed and they were the sole survivors. Once they were near Konoha they started to slow down and take turns carrying Yume.

It was night and they were reaching Konoha so they decided to each get at least a little sleep. Sakura was sleeping with Yume while the others kept watch.

"Ryo-niichan you have been quite for some time now" said Yuki she was really close to her little brother and knew him well "sigh I have an awful feeling" he said looking at Sakura and Yume. "think we will make it out alive?" asked Yuki as she took a bite of a piece of bread she had in her hands "Yuki.. im going to die tomorrow" he said and Yuki's eyes grew larger "what?" she asked and he only sighed " I dint tell you guys but I have been poisoned and I feel I wont last another day" he said and Yuki smiled at him sadly as she looked at her sleeping twin and Azalea "the sound have followed us here im guessing your going to do a kamikaze attack on them?" she whispered and he nodded and then jumped in to a tree waved good bye.

Sakura felt it there was something wrong, she woke up suddenly and looked around and notice Ryosuke was not around it didn't take her long to feel his chakkra in the distant "Yuki were is Ryosuke? She asked and Yuki looked away not being able to face her sister in law "he is fighting" she thought and jumped up the same three he did and followed the Chakkra. She ran trough the forest as fast as she could until she came to a clearing were she saw him fighting a Sound Ninja or ratter a traitor "Kabuto you bastard" she yelled as she took out her Kunai and attacked him. "do I know you girl?" he asked as he dodged her attack and smiled as he soon figure out who she was, he stepped back and fixed his glasses "so, Haruno Sakura decided to come back to Konoha" he said and then glanced at Ryosuke "so you were with the Takatori's all this time ne?" he said as he threw some Shuriken at Ryosuke which she intercepted By Standing in their way " Ahhh!" she yelled and fell on her knees next to Ryosuke who was breading heavily.

"Damn it Sakura… why… you… did… that?" he said and Sakura smiled at him "you aren't dying my Love" she said and coughed some blood "so you left Sasuke for a player of the Takatori's you really are weak thinking about love" Said Kabuto as he reached to them making hand signs "ill kill you love birds" he said as he finished his hand signs Sakura closed her eyes waiting for the fatal blow but when she looked all she saw was Ryosuke falling next to her "Ryooooooooo" she yelled as she got crawled to him "use less" said Kabuto as he looked at them in disgust then the twins arrived with a sleeping Yume, they were pretty beat, weak and pissed.

"you bastard"growled Yuki throwing some shuriken at Kabuto who looked like he was going to continue fighting but then smiled and fixed his glasses "may be some other times lady's" he said and disappeared in an instant

They surrounded Ryosuke who was in his last minutes of life "no! not again not some one who I love don't leave me Ryo-kun"cried Sakura and he smiled at him "I die as a Ninja should don't be sad guys, right now you have to make sure to get to a safe place" he said as he coughed blood "guys take… care…"he said as he breathed his last breath.

In that moment an Anbu squad of Konoha arrived or at least that what Sakura thought because her vision got blurry and she Fainted. She could feel that she and the Takatori girls were being taken some where a Safe place for now…

Grim reaper Sakura: please review but no flames. Now some stuff you need to know

English is my second language so they are a lot of things written wrong

I write in school so some times it may even look like a school paper

I write each time I watch Naruto and I have 153 episodes at home

there might be spoilers at times

im not good at fight sequence

I need a beta specially one who can write fights

I owe Yume, Ryosuke and Yuki while my best friend owes Mikura and I wasn't planning for the twins dad to be such an ass but it happened. And things turned out this way as I wrote them and yes idont plan things


	2. welcome back to konoha

**Reaper Sakura** here as you know I don't own Naruto I wish I did. And for the guy who e-mailed me. Things get better by chapt3 I think

**Welcome Back to Konoha**

**The moment Ryosuke died**

He saw the attack heading straight to Sakura so he activated his Shyoukan, he now could see what was in the attack and he reacted quickly, His Shyoukan showed him exactly what Jutsu Kabuto used and he shielded Sakura "no touches my family bastard" thought Ryosuke as he made some hand signs and created a shield. After the blow everything started to become Fuzzy to him.

Her hole body felt like it would brake soon, she slowly opened her eyes and looked around only to notice a bunch of Konoha nin were there. "damn it…" she said as she got up and looked at everyone in the room.

She notice that both Kakashi and Tsunade were there When she heard Mikura talking calmly to them

"I think our situation would be best explained by our leader" said Mikura and Sakura wondered why Ryosuke wasn't talking when she remembered what happened and started to cry which made everyone notice she was awake.

"Ryo…sniff…. Baka……. Baka…" she said as she cried when she saw a sad Yuki looking at her "Gomen I should have stopped him" Said Yuki no being able to look at Sakura.

"I hate to interrupt but you have to tell us what's going on and your relationship with the Sound nin" Said Kakashi, "So which one is the leader?" asked Tsunade, When Sakura looked at Tsunade she notice that she was carrying Yume who was looking really scare

"Im the leader," said Yuki as she glanced at Sakura and gave a loud sigh "ill tell you everything" said Yuki when Sakura Spoke,

"Where is my husband's body and give me back my daughter" said Sakura in a really cold voice her eyes now a darker green

"im sorry but until you tell us what's going on I cannot hand this child to you nor can I tell you about that body" said Tsunade , Sakura got up and looked straight at Tsunade.

"I don't care how strong you are Hokage-Sama but you will give me my daughter back now" said Sakura in her cold voice, Making Tsunade quite pissed that she was being ordered around, Mikura shake her head in disapproval, Yuki smirk and Azalea was nervous.

"Ne Sakura-chan take it easy please…" Azalea begged her but just as she said her name Kakashi and Tsunade stared at them "Honestly Sakura-san this used to be your home calm down" said Mikura since she was the only one mature enough to talk some sense. While Yuki was holding the urge to laugh at their attempts to calm Sakura

"S…Sakura? Haruno Sakura?" asked Tsunade in shock but Sakura was still too pissed to answer but who answer calmed her down.

"That's okaasan old name, how do you know it?" asked Yume

Sakura calmed down after hearing her daughters voice "Hai, im that Sakura" she said and the ninja there stared at her and so did the Hokage and Kakashi who then smiled at her.

"Welcome home Sakura-chan" said Kakashi and she smiled at him, "Sakura you have a lot of explaining to do" Tsunade said and Sakura nodded.

They were taken to the Hokage's tower where Sakura told them what happened the last 8 years everything and how they were the only survivors of the Sounds attack. While they talked about all this the news that Sakura was back traveled really fast so fast they reached her ex-comrades.

**Training grounds**

Both Naruto and Sasuke were staring at Iruka-Sensei who was smiling. "Sakura-chan is back? But but how? When?" asked the energetic ninja, he was wearing a Jounin vest "don't know much I just heard it from a passer by, she is speaking with the Hokage and Kakashi now" said Iruka and Naruto smiled a huge smile and ran out of there. "Aren't you going too Sasuke?"Asked Iruka "Hn."Was his only remark as he walked after Naruto and Iruka Smiled

In the way Naruto almost crashed in to Hinata and Ino who were talking and laughing at something "Naruto be carefull"yelled Ino and Naruto Smiled at them "Gomen you guys im in a hurry Sakura-chan is back and she is with Tsunade-Baachan" he said and left in a hurry the girls looked at each other and then went after the Kyuubi holder.

**At the Hokage's Tower**

Along the way Naruto met his friends and to all he told them that Sakura was back so when Sakura was going out of the Hokage's room every one she knew was out side waiting for her.

"Sakuraa-channn" yelled Naruto as he hugged the surprised Sakura was at first wondering who he was since there was no trait of his old silly voice he now had a manly (AN: heheh, nice word the ne?) voice. Soon everyone was hugging and asking a lot of stuff

Konoha had changed quite a lot she notice how the girls fingers had rings on them and was surprised to see a Pregnant Hinata "Hinata-chan your pregnant" asked a wide eyed Sakura and Hinata smiled "Hai, this is our first, ne Naruto-Kun" said Hinata and Naruto nodded really happy while Sakura became surprised

"if it's a girl its going to be named Sakura while if it's a boy it will have Sasuke-teme name" said Naruto and Sakura gave him a half smiled "well Forehead girl you have to come see my2 year old twins their a troublesome Duo right Shikamaru" said Ino and Shikamaru just shook his head "don't believe a word she says" he said that take any doubt of who Ino married. "Try to sleep with my 1 yr old daughter she to laud for a Hyuuga" said Tenten and Neji glared at her

Sakura was laughing and the looked at her own ring and sighed, Sasuke was the only one to notice her ring and went to ask her "so who is the lucky man?" he asked and every one stared at her hand and then at her sad face "he's name was Ryosuke" she said as a tear rolled down her face when she was suddenly tackled by Yume "Okaasan, im hungryyyy" she said happily as she hugged her mother.

Now everyone was surprised after all this child was actually older than Ino's twins and TenTen's Daughter and she where the first to get married in Konoha.

"Really you little brat?" Asked Sakura as she started to tickle her daughter "you have a daughter Sakura-Chan" said a surprised Naruto and Sakura smiled at him "ne Sweetie say hi to some friends of mine" said Sakura and Yume nodded right after she stopped giggling "Hi, Im Takatori Yume heiress of the Takatori clan nice to meet you" she said with a smile and everyone's jaw felled this girl had just sounded like Sakura

"honestly Sakura-chan did you have to teach her to say all that" said Yuki as she appeared right next to Sasuke "I didn't even feel her" he thought "its called manners Oneechan"said Mikura from behind her and Yuki ignored her.

"Everyone this are my sisters in law the twins Yuki and Mikura and Azalea" Said Sakura and the girls bowed "Hungryyyyyyyyyy!" said Yume and everyone sweat dropped "hey lets go eat some ramen my treat" said Naruto and Sakura faked a smile "Ryo and Naruto are so alike" she thought as she looked at Yuki and figured she had the same thought.

"um Naruto I have to take care of something think you And Hinata can take care of Yume?" asked Sakura and the Takatori's stared at her "Sure thing Sakura-chan" said Naruto and Sakura faked another smiled "okaasan I don wanna stay alone with them" said Yume as she started to cry when Azalea put a hand on her head and smiled "ill stay with you ok Yuma-chan" said Azalea and Yume nodded.

"We'll meet you at Ichikaru ja ne"said Sakura and she walked away with the twins. "Forehead girl has changed" said Ino and everyone looked at her "Sakura-neechan changed how so?" asked Azalea after all she knew a Sakura who was strong, and scary but most of all who always speaks her mind (in other words the inner Sakura was a normal Sakura for her)" said Azalea while holding Yume.

"Sakura didn't even call me Ino-pig like she used to and the hole time she was faking smiles" said Ino "I notice that too but didn't want to say anything" said Naruto and Azalea Sighed " she has been through a lot just give her time" said Azalea and they nodded

Mean while

Sakura went to the forest were Ryosuke had died and there were 2 Anbu waiting for her one had a beetle mask (an: I wonder who? op) and the other had a Dog mask (an: who can this be?). And in the floor was Ryosuke's body.

"Hokage-sama told us to bring the body here" said the one with the dog mask and Sakura nodded as she bent down next to Ryosuke

"Ryo-baka you did always say that you ratter die in battle that at home" she said as tears started to fall down she took out her forehead protector (the one with the snow sign) and strapped it to his left arm and she took his away and put it on and got up

Mikura didn't say a word but took off her own head protector and strapped it to his Forehead she did not cry but her sad face and no words said everything.

Then Yuki also took her forehead protector and another one who must have been Azalea's she started to cry and the glared at her dead brother. "you came to me because you knew I always spoiled you damn you Ryosuke we what the Fuck were you thinking" Said the crying Yuki as she strapped the protectors in his right arm and his waist then got up and looked at Sakura and whispered an apology and Sakura just hugged her.

" we shall bury him here, he always said he wanted to be buried in the field he died" said Sakura and the Two Anbu nodded in understanding.

After they had buried him they went to Ichikaru and met with Hinata and Naruto who was playing with Yume. "okaasan" yelled Yume and tackled Sakura who smiled and hugged her really tightly "okaasan?" asked Yume and Sakura smiled at her and then took the forehead protector that was once Ryosuke "take care of this sweetie its what your Otousan left" said Sakura as she hugged her now crying daughter.

"Um what are we going to do now Sakura-san?" asked Mikura and Sakura stared at her "I dunno its not like we have any where to go, my place is now home to some one else" said Sakura and then sighed.

"Sakura-chan you can stay at my old apartment" said Naruto and Sakura stared at him "old apartment?" she thought and then he saw him hit his forehead "I live now at the Hyuuga estate, I know is small but it something ne" said Naruto and Sakura nodded and gave him a true smile. "Naruto will be Naruto" she thought.

That night the girls moved to Naruto's old apartment and after Yume was a sleep they moved to more important matters.

"im going to avenge the clan" said Yuki as she was eating some instant ramen "revenge is not a path we should walk Yuki-chan, I have seen what it does to people" said Sakura as she remembered everything that happened with Sasuke.

"still we can't stay here like nothing happened" said Azalea as while sharpening a katana "what ever we choose to do we need to have Yume-chan safe I know her powers awakened shortly after her 4 birthday" said Mikura and Sakura stared at her "you knew?" asked Sakura and Mikura nodded.

"im not an Anbu for nothing Sakura-san still there is no need for her to go trough what we did" said Mikura and Sakura sighed out of relief. "What if we sign as Konoha residents that way Yume-chan can study with the other nin trainee and we get to get info on the sound nin?" asked Yuki and they all looked at her "you actually had a nice idea there Yuki" said Mikura and petted her twin who then glared at her.

"its decided we talk to the Hokage tomorrow after some training so well wake up early ok?" asked Azalea as she put her katana to one side and lied down on the floor and the others nodded.

To bad for them things where not going to be as easy as they thought for a there was a person who knew about the Takatori Tekkei Genkai and wanted it.

"Orochimaru-sama they are in Konoha now what should we do?" asked Kabuto as he took another dead medic from Orochimaru's room.

"Send that woman she knows how to deal with the Takatori's im sure youll figure out how to get them away from Konoha for now" hissed Orochimaru and Kabuto nodded "Orochimaru-sama if you don't mind me asking why do you want a Takatori what happened with Sasuke-kun?" asked Kabuto and Orochimaru gave him a creepy smile.

"Sasuke and a Takatori both are valuable as vessels why have one when you can have to powerful vessels?" he said and Kabuto nodded and left the room to do what he was ordered to.

After he left the room he went to another not far from Orochimaru's room and opened with out knocking "Put some clothe on Orochimaru-sama has a mission for you Onna'said Kabuto as he looked at the woman in the bed with no interest and she nodded "it was about time Kabuto-san I was getting bored here" she said her voice sounding like she hadn't spoken in a life time.

She got up and started to get dressed the only visible thing of her was nothing more than her braided Red hair that almost reached the floor.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Reaper Sakura:** this chapter is finished sorry there is no action but I promise that in the next chapter there will be I apologize in advance since the fights are going to suck unless I find a beta before I write the next chap so anyone interested in helping me get better at this send an e-mail to and in the Subject write Beta. And please review that way I can see where I can improve

Now some things to know:

I hate how Sakura is always the weak one so she wont be crying starting in chapter 3

There will be some Sasu/Saku soon so chill

I will explain how Naruto and Hinata got together including Temari and Shino soon

Temari/shino? Don't ask it just popped in my mind one night

And lastly probably after chap3 it will be on hold until I get my pc back since im moving soon

Oh yeah and just because I made a hole lot of OC don't think they will get the spotlight well maybe Yume because she is Sakura's kid and Yuki because she care a lot for Sakura and Yume


	3. A New Day

Reaper Sakura here I don't own Naruto I wish I did as you all wish you did too

Any way this chap has a bit of what happened in the Takatori Village and some other stuff my class mates came up with so enjoy.

Sakura had fallen a sleep soon after the talk she had with her sisters in law but it wasn't a nice sleep it was a night mare a memory of what had happened.

Snow Village

Sakura and Ryosuke had started to train Little Yume and were having the time of their lives since the kid would get exited just about anything.

"Otousan is this how you throw them?" asked Yume as she threw a shuriken that almost hit Yuki "heyyyyyyy, watch it" yelled Yuki as she was punched by Azalea and the others laughed "and that Yume is why you cant be distracted no matter what" said Ryosuke and burst out laughing and Yuki glared at him.

Suddenly a group of sound ninja attacked the village. The Takatori twins jumped in front of Sakura and Yume to protect them along side Ryosuke "Sakura take Yume to a save place, Yuki go with them and look for Azalea" said Ryosuke as he took out his Kunai "im fighting niichan." Said Yuki and Ryosuke glared at her

"we take care of them you go and keep Yume-chan safe" said Mikura and Yuki nodded and grabbed Yume and ran off with Sakura a pair of sound were going to follow them but were stopped by Mikura and Ryosuke.

"you are messing with the wrong ninja's ass hole" said Ryosuke and made a couple of hand signs and created ice around the nin to stop them. "You're fight is with us" said Mikura and took out a small dagger and rushed towards the nin.

Sword clashed against Kunai, Mikura did a back flip and made some hand signs and soon the sound guy she was fighting was covered in ice or at least he thought since it was a Genjutsu she was using.

While Ryosuke was throwing Shuriken's combined with his Taijutsu he punched the ninja and grabbed him by the neck then he jumped in to the air and started to punch him (kind of like Tsunade when she fought Orochimaru) then he activated his Shyoukan. He's Silver eyes got white and started to spin Sharingan style "got ya" he yelled and made a hand sign (**AN**: excuse my lack of writing but I never write fighting scene that was a friend's job) and gave the ninja an evil smile "last stop on the Takatori ride, bastard" he said and punched all of the nin vital spots and sent him to the floor crashing "5……….4…………….3……………….2…….1…….**DEATH" **Ryosuke yelled and just before the nin hit the floor he exploded but not with out throwing a poisoned Kunai and hitting Ryosuke in the back "Kuso!" Ryosuke cursed as he went to join Mikura.

Sakura watched from a far but had ignored what that Kunai could have.

Sakura woke up in a cold sweat she was about to cry when she saw the smiling face of her daughter who had an ice-cream in her hand and was looking at her mother from the bed "why are you having ice-cream for breakfast?" asked Sakura as she started to stretch and Notice it was really early.

"Yuki-chan said it was ok" said Yume and Sakura sighed knowing Yuki she too was having ice-cream for break fast "what time is it?" asked Sakura "Its 4:00 am Saku-chan" Said Yuki and Sakura was right Yuki was having Ice-cream for breakfast. Now Sakura was mad.

"your giving Ice-cream to my kid at 4:00 am what the he……what's wrong with you" screamed Sakura being careful not to curse in front of Yume and Yuki Shrugged "I eat it all the time and im healthy" said Yuki and Sakura rolled her eyes giving up "lets just go train" said Sakura and they nodded and took off to train

Already at the training grounds of team 7 Sakura and Yuki got into their fighting stance and smiled at each other "only taijutsu and no super strength Saku-Chan" said Yuki and Sakura said "Sure thing" with a huge grin plastered in her face as she rushed towards Yuki.

Unknown to them two Anbu and two very familiar Jounin were watching them the two Jounin were Tenten and Lee while The Anbu guys had a Kitsune(fox) and a wolf mask

"Sakura-chan seems stronger than before" said the one with the Kitsune mask "yes and not as in Tsunade-Strong but even her youthful spirit seems strong" said Lee and every one sweat dropped "maybe she isn't Sakura-chan" said Tenten and the one in the wolf mask shook his head "no doubt that is Sakura"he said

"Hey Teme feeling bad you ignored Sakura-chan back when we were kids?" asked the one in the Kitsune mask in a teasing tone and the only reply he heard from wolf was "hn" "maybe Sakura-san left Konoha because that's all you could say" said Lee and Tenten started to giggle.

"if you are wondering such things why don't you ask her why she left?" said Mikura standing in a tree branch opposite from them her voice caught them off guard and they stared at her for a few minutes the Kitsune was the first to speak.

"How….When did you….?" Asked a puzzled Kitsune "Konoha is not the only one with Anbu's you know" said a calm Mikura as she smirked.

"what do you want?" asked Wolf and Mikura pointed at the girls training "Just watch them" she said as she leaned to the tree wall (an: I was told to put that so leave me alone)

**The Girls were having a heated battle each time Sakura to land a punch on Yuki she would dodge it and kick Sakura who in turn blocked it and gave a kick of her own. They would each cancel each others attack or counter it, they had equal strength. It lasted like that for a while until they both landed a hit on each others face.**

"This…..was….Fun" said Yuki as she collapsed to the floor exhausted "yeah…. And….. tiring" said Sakura as she also collapsed to the floor smiling "How long have we been at it Az-chan?"asked Yuki as she grabbed some dirt and looked at it with amazement.

"well its 6:00am so ill say two hours" said Azalea as she stopped Yume from eating a bug. "sigh guess training with you will have to wait" said Sakura as she looked at Yuki and rolled her eyes.

"no problem, but why are you playing with dirt Yuki-neechan?" asked Azalea and Yuki smiled at her "the last time I saw dirt was when we met Sakura after that I never got out of the village" said Yuki as she sighed remembering that day. "oh Yuki-chan cheer up" said Sakura and Yuki smiled.

"I lost my mom,Brother,bastard sibilings,village and father but at least I have you guys" said Yuki and got uo and dusted the dirt off.

"yeah any way were is Mikura-chan" asked Sakura as she notice one of their gang member missing.

"she said she wait for us at the hokages place" said Azalea "that means she is going to be late" said Yuki and sighed in frustration while Sakura laughed and picked Yume.

"okaasan lets go play playyyyyyyyyy"said Yume as she started to play with a piece of wood "this is why I don't give you sugar, we have things to do we'll play later" said Sakura and they left the training ground with a very Hyper kid.

While in the trees from were they were being watched.

"she has gotten stronger mentally and physically" said the one in the wolf mask "Uchiha-san time changes people you know that better than everyone" said Mikura and everyone stared at her.

"how did you know the Sasuke-Teme was wolf?" asked Kitsune and everyone sweat dropped at his stupidity "_if she just guessed_ _Kitsune just screw up_" thought Tenten and Mikura only smiled "Because im a Takatori dear Uzumaki-san"said Mikura before leaving.

"she creeps me out you guys" said Tenten and the others except Sasuke nodded he was to busy thinking to nod .

"_people change with time I wonder how much she changed"_ thought Sasuke as they all left.

The girls arrived at the Hokage's place and Mikura was already there after Yuki saying stuff about the world ending they went inside were they saw a bunch of 5 year olds, a really sleepy Tsunade and a chuckling Ino.

"woah what's up with all this kids?" asked Sakura as she stared at the many kids one specially caught her interest, he had silver hair and dark eyes and was covering had a mask that covered his face except his eyes.

"academy trip, so how bout you?" asked Ino as she kept an eye on the kids then started shouting " Hatake Kazuma Give me that book" she yelled and took a book from the kids hand the book happened to be Icha Icha Paradise which made every adult there sweat drop.

"Kakashi-sensei's kid?" asked Sakura and Ino nodded "thank god he has no idea what this is" said Ino and Sakura smiled "Hokage-sama we have to talk" said Sakura and she could have sworn that Tsunade had tears of relief in her eyes.

They hurried to the Hokage's room but Sakura noticed how Yume looked at the other kids and sighed "_she has never been with other kids her age but still_…" thought Sakura and sighed

"Hey Ino watch my kid" She said as she looked at Ino who nodded with a smile. "be good and no Shyoukan Kay?' said Sakura whispering the last part and Yume nodded and went to play with Kazuma which made Sakura sigh as she went to the Hokages office.

The Hokage sat looking at the four girls for a while she then spoke "so what can I do for you?" asked Tsunade "I was wondering if you can make us residents of Konoha" said Sakura and looked at Tsunade to see her reaction.

"mmm.. I thought as much but for that we would need some id's and to check you shinobi status when you left Konoha you were still a Genin Sakura" said Tsunade and then Azalea put some paper on the table Sakura and even her sisters stared at her.

"those are our Id's from snow village that includes Yume-chan Birth papers" said Azalea "how you got that?" asked Mikura and Azalea smiled "Father told me to take them, here Sakura-neechan this are Ryo-niichan papers" said Azalea and Tsunade stared at her.

"_this girl was all shy yesterday and today she is the most prepare strange"_ thought Tsunade as she read the papers "Mikura Genin at 9, Chuunin at 13, Jounin at 15 and Anbu by the age of 17 impressive" said Tsunade and Mikura nodded while Yuki glared at her.

"Yuki Genin at 9, Chuunin at 18, Jounin at 19, didn't make it to Anbu?" asked Tsunade "that's because I became village leader at 17 and I wasn't able to take the Anbu test" said a pissed Yuki glaring at her twin who was laughing. "I see, lets continue" said Tsunade as she took the other papers.

"Azalea Genin at 7,Chuunin at 20, how old are you?" asked Tsunade as she stared at the girl who looked about 14 (AN: im 18 and people say im 12 so I can relate to Aza-chan)

"im 21, I ratter stay as a Chuunin, less work" said Azalea and Tsunade smiled "you sound like Shikamaru" said Tsunade and continued looking at the papers Sakura's papers.

"Sakura Genin at 12,Chuunin at 18, Jounin at 19, Anbu at 20 but resigned and became a Med nin at 21" said Tsunade with a questioning look "Yume was born and I wanted to be there for her as she grew up" said Sakura and Tsunade nodded " _she became a Chuunin a year after she left? And even Anbu? The others became Anbu a few months ago"_ Thought Tsunade as she picked Yume's papers.

"lets see Yume Takatori born to Ryosuke Takatori and Sakura Haruno on December 18, never went to ninja academy?" asked Tsunade and Sakura shook her head 'home trained" said Mikura and Tsunade Nodded.

"fine ill install you but the kid has to go to the academy and Sakura you can work In the Hospital, Mikura your back to Jounin status for now and the other two you can start taking missions tomorrow" said Tsunade and dismissed them

"Actually Hokage-sama I decided to work as a Konoha shinobi for a while' said Sakura and Tsunade looked at her and nodded dismissing them again.

"she has something of her sleeves, wolf try to find out and stop glaring at me" said Tsunade and Sasuke who was out in the window nodded and left.

0-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Reaper Sakura here I decided to end it here……….. not really I just wanted to tease a little to let you know I just wrote this in a day for you people who actually read and review this was for ya!

Once outside Sakura smiled as she saw Yume playing with Kazuma and another girl this one also had Silver hair but had a black Kimono on "hey Ino who is that girl?" asked Sakura as she got close to Ino who looked exhausted

"SheisKazuma's twin" said Ino and Sakura's eye almost came out "he has twins? Wait who he married?" asked Sakura as she looked at Yume who was trying to take Kazuma's mask "actually they are triplets but Obito is in Kiba's class thankfully" said Ino "hey are a handful?" asked Sakura "oh you have no idea" said Ino and smiled but her smiley faded when she saw Sakura's cold look.

"YUME COME HERE THIS INSTANCE!" said Sakura in a loud and icy voice and Yume who had her eyes close opened them slowly and walked towards Sakura every one starring at them

"Yume I told you to play nice" said Sakura this time in a more calm voice and Yume nodded "Gomen okaasan but it did it on its own" said Yume and Sakura's eye showed fear as she looked around "Gomen Ino Got to go" said Sakura and took Yume leaving a few puzzled people.

"Kazuma, Tsubame what happened?" asked Ino as she looked at the twins "dunno but her eyes became silver they looked like Hyuuga-San's eyes" said Kazuma and Ino nodded and told them to go play "Sakura what's going on?" wondered a worried Ino.

Sakura made her daughter lie down in a bench and told her to keep her eyes closed for a while "WOW. This is were Sasuke-Kun left unconscious that time" Yelled Inner Sakura but got ignored at least for now "oooppsss sorry the kid comes first old crushes laterrr" said her Inner self as she braked a stone.

"Who's there?" asked a pissed Sakura as she threw Her Kunai to the Bushes only to have Sasuke come out "Oh Sasuke sorry" she said not even bothering to look at him when he moved fast and then had a Kunai on her throat. For a second she was nervous "Sasuke?" she asked and Sasuke smirked

"Shouldn't we help?" asked Yuki and the other shook their heads "its her battle" said Azalea and Yuki sighed in frustration

"I don't believe you are Sakura prove it to me Kunoichi" whispered Sasuke in her ear making her Blush "damn it this is no time for old feelings to come out" Inner Sakura yelled and that snapped Sakura to reality.

She then smirked and the next thing Sasuke knew was that he was the one with the kunai on his throat "im an expert on Genjutsu or did you forget Sasuke" she said and just as she was going to stabbed him she threw a shuriken to her left side and dodged to her other side as a flame came towards her.

"your good but im better" said Sasuke with a smirk and Sakura also smirked "lets see you back it up" said Sakura and started to make a familiar sign "that's….." he didn't even get to finish when Sakura yelled "**Kage Bunshin No Jutsu" **she yelled and soon there were 10 Sakura's "Naruto-kun is not the only one who can do this you know" all the clones said and they all decided to attack Sasuke.

"KYAHHHHHHH!" Sakura gave a battle cry and caught Sasuke of guard since he had under estimate her but just as she was going to punch him he grabbed her hand and slammed her to the floor

"you are still annoying" said Sasuke and Sakura smiled at him "you are still a jerk" she said and it turned out it was an 11th shadow clone and the real Sakura was behind him and then everything went blck for Sasuke.

**Reaper Sakura**- now im really finished and to all Sasuke fan's hes not weaker than Sakura but he was underestimating her ok and what's wrong with Yume-chan? Im writing and even I don't know LOL my inspiration for this were my reviewers and some Rock Music plus my dads cooking

As I said before Gomen for the crappy fighting but im not good at that stuff any way if you are a Yuyuhakusho fan check my co-writed fic Team Urameshi worst fear: Girl reporters the author is Spirit Detective Shina and pls review it and we may actually put the other 9 chapters o)


	4. First Encounter

Reaper Sakura here whatz up? And so here is another chap for those who actually read and review and maybe those who read but are to scare to review no offense. As you know im moving whaaaaaaa! Actually im glad because I don't see anime on regular TV here but any ways in this chapter there is a little SakuxSasu .

-------------------------------------------------------------

The unconscious Sasuke began to wake up slowly and then look around he was confused he lost to a girl but not any girl it was Haruno Sakura ex-member of **Cell 7 **"I know she trained with Tsunade but that was skill not super strength" thought Sasuke and looked around and saw he was in a room and there was ice-cream bowls all over the place, Ramen Bowls and a lot of stuff he took notice

"This is Naruto's old place" he thought when he heard a noise and closed his eyes "I know Sakura is staying here so ill use this as an information opportunity" he thought but he wasn't prepare for what he saw.

Sakura's back was turned to Sasuke and she was completely nude being Sasuke he had to suppress a blush as he watched her carefully.

She had scars all over her once pale skin, and even had a Tattoo of a dark angel in her back. Her skin was full of cuts and bruises old and new.

In that moment she turned around and saw he was awake and was starring at her there was an eerie silence bee twin the two until Sakura broke it.

"**PERVERTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT**" yelled Sakura as she grabbed a small table that was next to her and decided to hit Sasuke with it thankfully he saw it coming and moved away and ran to the door holding his nose before getting a bloody nose.

"**THAT BASTARD HE DESERVE TO DIE, GET HIS ASS KICK, THROW HIM TO A PACK OF WOLVES, PERFORM A FORBIDDEN JUTSU ON HIM**" Yelled inner Sakura and kept saying many ways to kill Sasuke

"It's your own fault for being naked in the first place Sakura" said Mikura from the door and Sakura glared at her and went to get dressed.

While Sasuke who had left the place on a hurry found Naruto and Lee walking to the apartment "yo, Teme what's up?" asked Naruto as he ran to Sasuke who glared at him and left with out saying a word.

"BAKAAAAAAAAAAA" " yelled Naruto while Lee started laughing. "Lets go Give Sakura-San the things Tsunade-sama sent her Naruto" said Lee and Naruto nodded and headed for the apartment.

While They gave Sakura keys for a place Tsunade got for them. Standing at the outside of Konoha was the woman that Orochimaru sent.

She was wearing Clothe similar to that of Orochimaru and on her forehead was a head protector with no emblem on it.

"so it seems the child can use her Tekkei Genkai" said The woman as she touched the floor and gave a wicked smile. "Will it be a problem for you?" asked Kabuto standing in a tree near her.

"of course not handsome, on the contrary it will be easier" she said and Kabuto gave her a look of interest "Care to Share?" he asked and she nodded. "the Takatori Tekkei Genkai has an interesting side effect that varies in each member" she said and when Kabuto didn't say anything she continued.

" While The Sharingan can make it user blind and the Byakugan has a weak spot when used the Shyoukan can make its user berserk, scare, blood thirsty, confused and give amnesia it also shortens their life span if used incorrectly" she said joy evident in her voice.

"So the Takatori are not so mighty as one may think" Said Kabuto and she nodded "and I plan to exploit those weaknesses, starting with the bitch that did this to me" she said

She put her left arm in the air showing that it was completely burned and void of any movement that was to make jutsus

"In a sense Orochimaru-sama and I are a like and perfect for each other" she said using a kunai to cut some flesh from her arm Kabuto looked at her in disgust as she threw some flesh in the floor.

"Yes you to are every bit snake" thought Kabuto as stared at her in disgust.

-----------------------------------------

The Takatori group was heading to the place Tsunade gave them to live on but they all had a bad feeling about be in there.

"im still surprised they didn't brand you a missing nin" said Mikura and Sakura just sighed "that's cause I was so weak they knew it was no use" said Sakura

and the others looked disgusted at that statement.

"Sooooo, do you still have feeling for the young Uchiha?" asked Yuki and Sakura was taken a back "No, why are you asking that?" asked Sakura becoming quite angry she would ask that.

"Well like they say you never forget your first love" said Yuki and Sakura rolled her eyes. "He was a silly crush your brother was my first and only love" said Sakura yet that answer not even she believed it.

"Kassan is Uchiha-san related to tousan's friend?" asked Yume and Sakura put a finger on the girl's mouth as in shutting her.

"Yes but don't say anything ok it's a Secret" whispered Sakura and Yume nodded when a Senbon was thrown out of no where. Yuki used her body to cover both of them while the others got ready to fight.

The woman that was with Kabuto appeared and smiled at them Mikura glared at her, Yuki looked pissed, and Sakura was busy protecting Yume who was really scared but Azalea had completely lost her fighting stance.

"……….Okaasan?" asked a terrified Azalea and Sakura stared at the two and noticed how they looked a bit a like and how the woman resembled Yuki and Mikura's mother.

"Its good to know you still remember me my child" said the woman and laughed like a maniac

"What the Hell are you Doing Here Subaru?" The pissed Twins yelled each protecting one of their family, Yuki was protecting Yume and Sakura while Mikura was protecting Azalea

"oh you will see its to bad poor Ryosuke-kun is six feet under." said Subaru and soon a strong Chakra that was felt even by the young Genin of Konoha had surrounded Yuki and Sakura.

5

Bwuahahahahahah it ends hereeeeeeeee well I had no idea what to write and I wanted to post this before I left so here it is I know is crappy but ill make it up for ya in the next action packed chapter heh I have a lot of things to get idea for the fight that is going to happen in the next chap bwuahahah.

This is the last for a while since by the time you read this I will be arriving in the states next time I update ill have a cool chap I hope.

Any way next time.

Red Sharingan eyes Stare at Sakura and Smile at Yume? Why the hell is Uchiha Itachi helping the Takatori gang and what the hell Sakura knows a bout the Uchiha massacre?

It may be a slyyyyyyy Ita/Saku/Yuki. Hey we need to make Sasuke jealous some how o). that's for chap5

In chapter6 The Sand allies interrogate The Takatori and do a memory search on Itachi

Also in chap 6 the Shino/Temari couple shall be explained.


	5. Battle

1The Battle

The girls glared at Subaru while Yume looked at her scared. "Let's make things easy and hand over the Takatori heir" said Subaru and quickly created some shadow clones. And started to fight the girls who in turn had created some clones also.

"Got to get rid of mother before we are in real trouble" thought Azalea activating her Shyoukan from a safe place or so she thought because when she found the real Subaru she got struck with a kunai in the back by one of the clones and then her mother threw some Shuriken's at her " I am so screwed" thought Azalea.

In that moment the shuriken was stopped by one of Yuki's shuriken. "You freaking bitch lets see how you fare against the Takatori twins" whispered Yuki in a cold voice as she and Mikura ran towards Subaru and both missing their attack on Subaru who then used a fire Jutsu against the twins.

"Damn that slut" yelled Yuki as she dodged but was slow to recuperate "mind that language" said Mikura as she dodged and used a counter Jutsu on Subaru. She gave Sakura a quick look and she nodded the next thing Subaru knew was that she was hit by Super strength.

"Go okaasan" said Yume as she clapped her hands as she continued to watch and cheer for her family "that's what you get for attacking four kunoichi's with out help".

Mean while

The Konoha ninja where watching from a far and those from the rookie 9 and team Gai wanted to help the girls but the Hokage had ordered them not to interfere

"Argg. We should be helping Sakura-chan" said a frustrated Naruto "this is a problem of the Takatori let them fix it" said Neji and Sasuke gave him a death glare.

"Ramen breath is right they need our help" said Kiba and looked at Akamaru who barked in agreement."Sakura-chan is one of us so we should help her and screw orders" said Ino and Shikamaru put his arm on her shoulder

"She was one of us, she was lucky as not to be branded as a traitor" he said and Ino sighed.

"And that's thanks to Tsunade-sama" said Tenten "and not to mention people thought she was dead" said Hinata and they all nodded.

WHILE BACK AT THE BATTLE

By now Subaru had used a summoning Jutsu and had called forth (AN: to much Rayearth) a crowd of soul less ninja.

"What tha F..." they all said but stopped (AN: like most anime they didn't get the chance to finish the F word). "This are some of the ninja you killed as kids they are here for revenge" said Subaru and started to laugh an Orochimaru laugh (AN: yup creepy)

"okaa-san im scared" whispered a trembling Yume with tears in her eyes "Listen well Yume" whispered Sakura with out taking her eyes from Subaru who was fighting Azalea now

"Hai" answered Yume and Sakura instructed her about the fact that the Konoha ninja where there watching the battle Yume nodded and the moment that Sakura attacked Subaru she used a Jutsu to transport herself to the Konoha Nin.

"How you did that?" asked Lee and Yume just smiled before fainting "is she going to be ok?" asked Chouji as he picked the unconscious child "she will be ok"said Tenten "that was quite a technique that uses a lot of chakra im surprised she could perform it"said Ino and the others nodded "well I don't know about you but im going to help them" said Naruto

but before he could join the girls a shadow with a familiar Ninja jumped to the battle arena.

"ohoho, well an Akatsuki traitor fighting against another Akatsuki traitor who would have thought" said Subaru she kicked Azalea sending her crashing to a tree and smiled at the new arrival.

Uchiha Itachi Stood next to Sakura with his Sharingan activated and glared at Subaru.

"What the hell are you doing here Itachi?"growled Sasuke as he appeared next to them with out his Anbu mask. ".. hn.. none of your business Foolish little brother" said Itachi.

"we have no time to argue Itachi-san The Twins need help" said Sakura as she spit blood and Sasuke stared at her "Itachi-san? Why the Hell is she talking to him with such respect" thought the angry young Uchiha.

"Subaru what does Orochimaru want with the Child?" asked a calmed Itachi with his Sharingan Still activated. Oh hohoho, what else she is the prefect vessel for Orochimaru-sama she is young and powerful" she said and sent her army of corpses towards them.

Itachi created 3 clones and his clones started to fight the corpses with ease "pathetic Subaru…. (1)**Bunshin Daibakuha (Clone Great Explosion)" his clones exploded all together making all the corpses stop moving.**

**"damn it… Mother im going to Kill You!!!" yelled Azalea as she rushed towards Subaru doing hand signs "(2)Hyoton: Tsubame Fubuki (Ice Release: Swallow Snow Storm)" she yelled she sent a bunch **ice needles that are in the shape of mini-swallows.

"You idiot". Yelled Sasuke as he was about to dodge the needles when they changed directions towards Subaru and Strucked her "you got her?" said Sasuke and Itachi Pushed him to the ground.

"Dam you Itachi….." he yelled when a rain of daggers started to fall on them he was going to help Sakura but Itachi beat him to it. "Sasuke-san help Azalea-chan"said Sakura from Itachi's arms which made him even more pissed.

Mean While

"we should be there helping them" said Naruto and was about to get down from the tree when a flying Kunai stopped him "do not interfere in that battle Uzumaki-san this is a battle that only those with gifted eyes can battle in it" said a girl appearing out of no where.

The girl had an Akatsuki robe she had long black hair she was taller than Hinata and had a sad look. "Gifted eyes? What the hell do you mean?" asked Naruto and the girl moved really fast and slapped Naruto.

"Do not curse there is a child here" said the girl pointing at Yume. "Who are you?" asked Hinata and the Woman Smiled "Akatsuki Natsume" she said and looked at the battle.

"Itachi-sama can win this faster if Sasuke-sama wasn't in the way" said the Woman and Everyone Stared at her "gifted eyes eh?" said Neji and jumped from the Tree.

" Byakugan, Sharingan and Shyoukan interesting" said Natsume and Walked to Yume but was stopped By Ino "what do you want?" asked Ino and Before Natsume answered Yume woke up crying.

"what's the matter little one?" asked Natsume and Yume looked at her and then jumped and hugged the woman "…..Blood… I…saw…blood…" she cried and leaving everyone puzzled.

In that moment Everything Started to get really cold "its cold why.."Said a trembling Ino and Yume cried even harder "Death is approaching take the child far from here this is no place for a kid" said Natsume and did some hand signs and created a barrier between the fight and them. "Tch.. She is right Ino You and Hinata take Yume to Tsunade there she will be safe" said Shikamaru and the girls nodded and took off with Yume.

" I don't trust you but explain what's going on" said Naruto "and tell your friend to get here I can smell his stink" said Kiba and Natsume laughed " very well. Nagi come here" said Natsume and The next thing that they saw was a white Tiger appear.

Everything was covered in snow something that confused Sasuke and The 3 Takatori sisters gathered close to the Uchiha Brothers and Sakura. "This Bitch is going down with one Blow" said Yuki and Mikura nodded "Itachi-san once again I ask for your assistance" said Mikura and he nodded.

'what's going on why is my brother helping?" asked Sasuke "Itachi-san is a friend of the Takatori's Sorry Sasuke" said Sakura and Sasuke Stared at her but then everything went black.

"so this is the Famous Takatori path of blood? Ha you want to freeze me to death?' laughed Subaru when Yuki appeared from behind her and grabbed her from behind "**Joro Senbon (It's Raining Needles From Heaven)" yelled Azalea and as the needles started to hit both Subaru and Yuki Mikura prepared her finishing move "don't hold back neechan forget im here and finish the Job" yelled Yuki.**

**Mikura stared at Yuki "im sorry Yuki-chan"said Mikura and concentrated her chakra in the palm of her hand and with a cry full of anger and sorrow she launched her attack that was followed by a huge explosion that scatter everyone on the Battle field.**

**Mist was covering everything but one thing was for sure the stink of blood was enormous.**

**"Neji-san can you tell us what happened?" asked Sakura from Itachi's arms the moment she saw Neji he nodded and activated his byakugan.**

**"those friends of yours they are really hurt and I cant sense Yuki and That Subaru Person. Im Sorry Sakura" Said Neji and "no not again" cried Sakura and Itachi set her on the floor as she cried.**

**Sasuke Woke up Slowly remembering that Sakura had Knocked him out he heard her crying and Saw That Itachi was next to her looking at her with a look he had only seen when The Uchiha clan where alive and it made him angry.**

**The mist started to disappear and another cry could be heard It was Azalea crying for her sister "Oneechannnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO"**

**--------------……………………….------------------------------------------------------**

**Reaper: hereeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee after a long time im finally writing well this didn't turn out as I had planed oh well I hope you guys like it and yes I just killed one of my original character ill let you guess the thing is if you win ill give you a cookie lol any wayz the next chap is the second part of this battle and will focus on The past Of Itachi with the Takatori's and Sakura oh yeah!!! So r/r be good and sorry it's so late and Short blame my parents for moving and not putting internet fast lol**


	6. The Sad end Of a Battle

**Hi ya all here the second part it's a bit weird and short but I have no time to write lately whahhhhhhh any wayz here it is and I don't own Naruto If I did I would be hiring lit of fan fiction writers lol**

**Mikura stared at Yuki "im sorry Yuki-Chan" said Mikura and concentrated her chakra in the palm of her hand and with a cry full of anger and sorrow she launched her attack that was followed by a huge explosion that scatter everyone on the Battle field.**

**Mist was covering everything but one thing was for sure the stink of blood was enormous.**

**"Neji-san can you tell us what happened?" asked Sakura from Itachi's arms the moment she saw Neji he nodded and activated his byakugan.**

**"those friends of yours they are really hurt and I cant sense Yuki and That Subaru Person. Im Sorry Sakura" Said Neji and "no not again" cried Sakura and Itachi set her on the floor as she cried.**

**Sasuke Woke up Slowly remembering that Sakura had Knocked him out he heard her crying and Saw That Itachi was next to her looking at her with a look he had only seen when The Uchiha clan where alive and it made him angry.**

**The mist started to disappear and another cry could be heard It was Azalea crying for her sister "Oneechannnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO"**

……………………… **The Sad end Of a Battle……………………**

**The smoke from the explosion started to disappear and when it cleared out the winners of this battle were in view but it was not the victory that was expected.**

**Sakura saw Azalea who was covered in blood and was holding a bloody Yuki. "No….."Whispered Sakura "guess ill see Ryo-kun sooner than I thought" said Mikura from a small distant from her sisters.**

"**Mikura …..You fool.."Whispered Yuki with tears in her eyes. She started to crawl to her sister and Azalea followed her.**

"**what happened" asked Sasuke never taking his eyes from his brother(who was ignoring him) and Sakura.**

"**Mikura…just gave up her life for us" said Sakura and started to cry and Itachi placed his arms around her which pissed Sasuke even more**

"**but how?" asked Neji as he arrived "that fool used a forbidden Jutsu"said a calm Itachi.**

**///////////////////////a few minutes ago//////////////////**

**As Mikura got close to attack Subaru she gave Yuki a half smile. "You must live sister we cant both die" said Mikura "what the hell are you saying?" cried Yuki and then a bolt of (1)Chakra went right trough her and Subaru it didn't made any harm on Subaru but it made a hole on Subaru's stomach "**

"**Damn it this isn't over" said Subaru and jumped to a tree ""neechan we did…."Yuki didn't finish her sentence one look at Mikura and she saw her hands had exploded after the attack and blood was pouring out of them.**

**Present time**

"**you fool why did you do that" cried Yuki clutching Mikura tightly "cough you…were..Always…the…cry…baby..You..Guys…got…to….li..v…e "said Mikura and then looked at Sakura and The Uchiha brothers.**

"**Sakura…ill say hi to my anue and You two….please take…care…of….my…family" said Mikura with her last breath **

"**Mikuraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa"the cries of the Three remaining **

**Takatori's Echoed on the Battle field but not for much for Sasuke and Neji took this opportunity and attacked Itachi off guard**

"**Now Hyuuga said Sasuke and Neji Sealed Itachi's Chakra points. "you are under arrest for the murder of my family and for everything you have done Bastard"said Sasuke and punched his brother who just smiled.**

"**Nicely done lil brother" said Itachi and Sasuke got pissed "you are dead"Sasuke yelled about to punch Itachi when Sakura Punched him with her normal strength which was still a strong one.**

**Gomen……..said Sakura The Neji moved and also Sealed Sakura's Chakra points in those few seconds Other Anbu appeared and captured the Takatori's.**

"**Gomen Sakura-san But you are friends with an S-Class Nuke Nin we cannot let you roam free" Said Neji and Started to seal all of their Chakra points **

"**will take you to the Hokage now" said Shikamaru as he arrived with the Others Naruto looked away unable to look at Sakura.**

"**My sister what are you gonna do to her" yelled Yuki as while kicking and screaming "….will let the Hokage decide" said one of the Anbu.**

**And so they left to the Hokage Tower with The Takatori's and Natsume who had surrender. After much talking and thinking They had decided that they would be placed under house arrest on the Uchiha estate something that was Sasuke's idea.**

**Mikura's body was going to be buried besides her brother and Yume would On the Hyuuga Estate since Sakura only asked that.**

**Uchiha Estate**

**Shino and Temari were on guard duty and were listening on everything said by Order of the Hokage (actually Naruto but Tsunade agreed to say it was her order)**

**Yuki was starring at a corner while Azalea was just glaring at the floor. "Im loosing my Family one by one Damn It" Said Sakura as she rested her Head on Itachi's lap "….Hn..."(You guessed it) was Itachi's only response as he watched the Three Sad girls he closed his eyes but open them fast at the sound of some one being slapped.**

**Azalea had Just slapped Yuki "Gomen Neechan"said a trembling Azalea and Yuki smiled at her and shook her head "don't worry" said Yuki **

**And walked towards Itachi and Sakura and then sat next to Itachi Arigato Itachi-san for coming to the rescue" said Yuki and sat besides him and looked at Sakura who had fallen sleep on his lap.**

"**She has gone trough also much already" said Yuki and Itachi Stared at her "what are You thinking?" He asked "This was a Takatori Mess and I got her and Yume In trouble what kind of clan leader Im I?" said Yuki.**

**Itachi Put an arm around her being an heir to a clan is tough don't blame everything on your self after all You are all family" he said "you know a lot about that don't ya…why don't you talk to you're brother?" asked Yuki**

"**Im an S-class Nuke Nin that's all anyone needs to know go to sleep" said Itachi. Yuki glared at him but went to sleep anyways.**

**Mean while outside the room**

"**Do you think this was wise after all he is the Uchiha Itachi"said Temari as she looked at the door.Shino just nodded at her "I think that's why Sasuke didn't complain I believe he wants him to escape so he can fight him" said Shino and Temari nodded.**

"**that's not gonna happen anytime soon" said Temari and Looked at the sleeping group you think Sakura-san has something going on with The Uchiha elder?" asked Temari and Shino Shrugged "who know she was gone for 5 years" said Shino.**

"**you guys are clueless for a pair of Konoha ninja's" said Azalea from the room "they look pretty cozy girl I wouldn't be surprise" said an angry Temari..**

"**That's Because they are good friends and Family" said Azalea "what do you mean?" asked Shino. **

"**Itachi-san and Niichan were good friends so when Itachi-san asked to marry Yuki-neechan we were al happy then one day When Sakura was off in a mission they got in a fought because of what happened here in Konoha that's when Sakura-chan found out the Truth of the Massacre" said Azalea and Shino got even more interested.**

"**really? Why would he tell her about that and not just kill her?" asked shino but was answered by Yuki Instead "because he noticed that Sakura was going to be a mother and that of a Takatori so he Trusted her" said Yuki.**

"**Just because she was going to be a mother?" asked Temari and She could hear Yuki sigh "the only reason we don't escape here is because we would have to fight you and you too are going to be a mother soon we wouldn't fight some one in your condition Temari-san" said Sakura and she heard Temari Gasp in Surprise.**

"**How did you know?" asked Shino "I im a woman and a mother at that I can tell besides I bet you haven't told anyone Shino-san"said Sakura "…….Tell us the Truth of the Massacre…"said Shino changing the Subject.**

"**first what day is it tomorrow?" asked Sakura Temari was Puzzled but answered anyway "Tomorrow is The 31 of October why?"asked Temari.**

"**Tomorrow is My daughters birthday"said Sakura and Decided to tell them about how she Found out about the truth behind the massacre.**

**There Finishedddddddddddddddddddddddd hehehe Next episode is a …….Special episode lol its gonna be about Yume's birth and the tale of The Takatori ghost heheh its gonna be my Halloween Special so R/R be nice and I know my fight scenes suck but what can I do im not good at that and im my space addicted so its even harder to write. Anywayz oh yeah I wanted to point out that I killed Mikura because she was an ex-friend of mine lol and that Natsume my other oc will come out again during Itachi's Trial hehe. Oh yeahhhhh almost forgot **

**Gomen for The ooc Itachi but he is gonna be different as hell here after wait till you see what really happened that night of the Uchiha massacre lol**

**Anywayz thx to those that do review and haven't given up on me o) hands them cookies**

**Well c-ya peeps**


	7. Halloween Birthday

Hey there my scary lil friends lol Happy Halloween here is my Halloween Special it goes back to the Day Sakura gave birth to Yume and Itachi Befriended Sakura (sorry but the Masacres Truth is Next Chap Oh we.

/////////////////////////////////////////////////////Halloween Birth////////////////////////////

Sakura sighed after she finished telling Temari and Shino that tomorrow was Yumes birth day she stared at the floor and cracked a smile.

"thinking about Yume-chans birth eh?"Asked Yuki and Sakura nodded.

"It was a weird day wasn't it" said Azalea and they all laughed a little bit "Yeah who would have thought you would give birth while on a mission" said Yuki and Sakura laughed.

"you gave birth on a mission?" asked Temari and Sakura nodded "Let me tell you about thAt" said Sakura.

///////////////////////////////The Past////////////////////////////////

A 7 month pregnant Sakura was playing with some of the Younger Takatori while she waited for Yuki to get their Next Mission. "Sakura-channnnn you shouldn't be taking on missions"said Ryosuke as he touched her belly and Sakura Rolled her eyes.

"look Ryo-kun im in perfect condition to go on missions besides its just a scouting mission" said Sakura then smiled at her Husband "your kid has a strong kick" said Sakura

"I Bet she is going to be good at Taijutsu like I am" he said and Sakura Smiled at him "why so sure it's a girl and not a boy niichan" said Mikura appearing in a cloud of smoke "well…..a gut feeling" said Ryosuke and his sister had a giant sweat drop.

"ok you guys is mission time" said A Happy Yuki and they all nodded "what's the mission?" asked Mikura "ok we are goin to go to hunted Village" said Yuki and the others stared at her.

"Hunted what the hell do you mean?" asked Ryosuke and Sakura slapped him on the back of his head. "no cursing in front of the kids" said Sakura and He nodded with a goofy grin on his face.

"they say that the murderer of a thousand people lives there and we are to see if its true and the best part is that you can see the ghosts of the people he killed" said Yuki really exited.

"Yuki that's probably some missing ninja using Genjutsu to scare of people" said Mikura rolling her eyes "I Dunno Neechan seems real to me"said Azalea as she covered behind Ryosuke and Mikura sighed and they headed to the hunted house near their village.

////////Present time Hyuuga Estate////////

Yume was sobbing in a corner of her room and didn't want to eat anything "you have to eat kid or you will get sick"said Naruto and she shook her head.

"I want my kaasan and my aunts"said a crying Yume and Hinata sat besides her "you wanna see your mommy" asked Hinata

"Uhum…Tomorrow is my special Day mommy always makes good things for me on that day"said Yume and Hinata Stared at her."what day is tomorrow?"asked Naruto

"kaasan calls it her day of dreams come true"said Yume which left Naruto Puzzuled but Hinata understood after all she was soon to be a mother.

////////////Past//////////////

The group had arrived at an abandoned house in it they could hear the cries of people but for some reason Sakura felt an icy familiarity with the place.

"ok lets split and we will meet here anyone finds anything odd or anyone don't get in to a fight just run away"said Mikura and Glared at Yuki "tch…fine she said and so they all split.

Sakura was wandering around the hunted house for a while until she came to a familiar setting It cant be this is like Sasuke's place….lonely and cold"said Sakura as she started to get closer to a figure on the floor. "its some one and his injured" said Sakura but before she could get any closer the Person pined her to the wall.

"A Kunoichi….And From Konoha none less"he said it didn't Take long Sakura Knew who it was "….Uchiha…Itachi's said and Punched him with her super strength.

"you are the Bastard that killed his own family for power" she yelled then got a huge pain feeling and fainted "what do you know Kunoichi"he said and he eyed her with Suspicion then looked at her wedding ring "Takatori…"he thought he carried her to a room and waited for her to wake up.

Meanwhile the others had gathered and had became worried "Damn It I Should have gone with her"Said Ryosuke and Yuki Put a hand on his shoulder "lets go Niichan she may need our help You two mind Braking this Stupid Genjutsu"said Yuki and the others nodded as they Hurried to find Sakura.

Half an hour passed and Sakura had regained consciousness "why didn't you kill me what are you planning?" she asked and Itachi ignored her "just like all the Uchiha"she whispered then holded her belly "….Im not Due for a couple of months now" she thought but the pain was to much for her.

"rest you are about to have a child" said Itachi and Sakura glared at him "im not planning anything you are a Takatori you wouldn't be Related to Yuki by any chance" he said calmly "she is my sister in law any problems with that?" she asked acting tough

"you are Ryo's Woman?' asked Itachi and Sakura glared even more "how do you know mu…."she didn't finished as another wave of pain reached her.

In that Moment Ryosuke and Yuki arrived "What the….Itachi..What did you do to her?" asked an angry Ryo "she is about to give birth"said Itachi and after a few seconds Ryo fainted "hurry we need something to bring this child" said Yuki and Itachi nodded.

After a few Hours of Labor (by now Mikura and azalea joined them) in the middle of a dark and creepy room Sakura and the newly awake Ryosuke were holding their newborn child.

"why would The Uchiha Itachi help me a friend of Sasuke while I gave birth…"she whispered "Because you are his friend and the Wife of my friend" he said as he sat near a window and Yuki healed his wounds.

"I still don't get it" said Sakura "Itachi is not a murderer Sakura actually Itachi tell her what happened that day at you village while I put Yume to sleep" said Ryosuke and The twins Stared at him "you named her after mother"they said and he nodded.

And so he told her the Story behind that night at Konoha after that they said their good byes and headed to their home with a new addition and Sakura had learned the truth of that massacre.

"Itachi-san has to talk to Sasuke's said "he wont do it…that's why im scared of their meeting "said Yuki and Sakura eyed her "you. Have a thing for him?" asked Sakura and Yuki blushed "actually were betrothed back when Itachi was young"Mikura said and Yuki Glared at her.

"well this day sure made all my dreams come true I now have a family and friends and the knowledge to help an old friend Yume you brought me so much Joy today" said Sakura "I guess that why she couldn't wait two more months"said azalea and they all started to laugh.

////////////////Present time ////////////

Sakura and the others smiled at that memory and Temari was surprised at how different Sakura was from when she was a kid and wondered if when she became a mother she would also change that way when she saw Naruto and Hinata arrive.

"what are you Doing here?" asked Shino and Naruto Smiled "we asked Tsunade-sama if Yume could Spend a couple of days with her mother as a birthday present" said Naruto with a grin and Temari smiled and then opened the door of the room.

"there is no harm done In that" she whispered and Shino nodded.

That night they Celebrated Yume's Birthday until the next day but after the the celebration was over and the girls were a sleep realization came to them after all it was just hours away the moment of judgment towards them.

"Itachi-san if you wanna save this girl you will have to tell the truth about that night and make us all believe what you say" said Naruto and Itachi just kept quiet as he watched the girls sleeping.

Ok Ok not much of a Halloween Special I was going to a mystery thing but I was to tire from work and ppl going trick or treat all night didn't help anyways I hope ya like it I know things have been changing from what I wanted to be but they are for the better of the story believe me anywayzzzzzzz Happy Halloweennnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnruns around with her leftover candy


	8. And so time comes

**And So Times Comes**

The Next Morning after Yume's birth day It was decided that she would Stay with her Mother Until the Trial which was something that Sakura was grateful for.

"I swear Yume-chan you are one lucky kid" whispered Sakura while carrying her Daughter who was exhausted from the previous night and now was sound a sleep on Itachi's Lap who seem unconcerned about it.

"You know this whole trial thing sucks" said Yuki as she glared at the ceiling only to get slapped in the back of her head by Sakura. "Why you did that for?' asked Yuki and Sakura looked down "I bet Mikura would have done that" she said and the others looked down and sighed.

"….you are going to waken the kid" said Itachi and Yuki lowered her voice but kept complaining

Naruto and Shino watched them and Naruto smiled sadly as he watched his old friend having to go trough all this and with a child none less.

"This is Stupid Shino, we all know Sakura is no Traitor damn it she is the nicest person ever to have been born and she is loyal to Konoha" said Naruto and Shino just fixed his sunglasses.

"Naruto you are talking about the Sakura with whom you grew up this Sakura ran away from Konoha 5 years ago there is no telling how much she has changed." said Shino

"Just because she ran away? Come on Sasuke-Teme was with the Snake Bastard and he was forgiven for all his evil deeds with out a Trial" said an angry Naruto.

"Naruto-kun keep it quiet if you wake up my kid im beating the crap out of you" said Sakura in a cold voice that sent chills down his spine.

Mean While In the Hokage Tower.

Tsunade was getting off one of her usual hangovers when she noticed a paper she had never seen with her signature, she stared at her for a few minutes her temperament rising until she could hold it anymore she even got sober.

NARUTO YOU DAMN BRAT IM GONNA KILL YOU FOR THIS she yelled as she dashed out of the room leaving a paper behind clearly it was the permission for Yume to stay with Sakura only it was written in his handwrite.

Back at the Mansion.

The young Uchiha Heir arrived he dismissed both Shino and Naruto for he wanted a word with his brother and Sakura.

"Fine Sasuke-teme but don't be mean to Sakura-chan or ill kick your ass "said Naruto and Sasuke glared at him "that reminds me Hinata-san said she was going to the Hospital" said Sasuke and at that Naruto dashed out of there with a cry of HINATACHAN while Shino just bowed and left.

"Damn you Brother why did you kill the clan?" asked a ratter calm Sasuke only to be answered by silence. "Are you aware I can kill you now since The Hyuuga's have press your chakra points you are as weak as that child" said Sasuke and pointed at the Sleeping Yume which pissed Sakura and the next thing Sasuke knew was that she slapped him.

He just stared at her angry face and only one thing came to his mind "She is beautiful even when angry" he thought but shook his head there was no time to be thinking that.

"Sasuke-san Never and I mean NEVER call my child weak or ill make sure you regret it" said Sakura glaring at him "look you lil bastard don't go calling people weak when you are to weak to even know what the truth is" said a pissed Yuki.

"no one is talking to you Takatori"said Sasuke and activated his Sharingan and she glared at him. "I could kill u now Uchiha" Growled Yuki Only to be Stopped by Itachi's hand.

"u know why I killed them Sasuke" he said and sat in the floor and Sasuke Glared at him and when he saw Sakura sit next to him it made him even more pissed.

"Your Trial will Start soon they will send some Jonin to take u get a change of clothe and then they will take you straight to the Tower you better have a good argument because if not all of you will be executed tomorrow at this time" said Sasuke as he started to leave..

"you're a fool Sasuke-san" whispered Sakura something that hurt him greatly.

Sometime after Sasuke's Visit a couple of Jonin took the girls to take a bath on the Hot Springs and brought them a change of clothe.

"well being a criminal is paying off" Said Yuki and Sakura laughed "I feel like this is the last time we will be together…" said Azalea "nonsense we have to live for Ryo and mikura's sake" said Sakura and they nodded when Shizune joined them on the Spring

"Shizune-san…"said Sakura not being able to look up. "you Girls are lucky Tsunade-sama arranged everything so you would be treated good" said Shizune.

"What will happen to us?" asked Azalea "well your crimes aren't as bad as Itachi's so you may only get banned from entering fire country ever again.." said Shizune and Sakura sighed. "Itachi didn't kill his clan Shizune-san..."Said Sakura and Shizune stared at her.

"Sakura even he says he did. How can you say he didn't?" said Shizune "he is Lying there is no way he would have killed his clan well maybe Shizui but he was an ass" Said an Angry Yuki who then got slapped in the back of her head By Sakura.

"Wait what do you girls know??" asked Shizune and the three of them looked the other way" Lets just wait for the trial and see what happens" said Azalea.

Mean While in the Uchiha Estate

Temari was given guard duty with Hanabi who was less than Happy to be there just to baby-sit Yume.

"…I can't believe this is an S-rank assignment im babysitting" said Hanabi as she watched Yume who was drawing in a paper.

"Call it what you want but if the Uchiha gets out of hand we need a Hyuuga and your sister can't be here and Neji-san is out on a mission" said Temari and Hanabi sighed.

"look look" said Yume happily showing them a really good picture of four women a man and A lot of kids.

"Who are they Yume-chan??" asked Temari as she bent down to see

"That's mommy and my aunts and that's my daddy with all little aunts and uncles back at the Village" she said with a smile as she kept drawing.

"That's just one to many kids But Kid your really good at drawing you know" said Temari as she pat Yume on the head who giggled while Hanabi just glared at the wall.

"Why is Sasuke-san so mean to Itachi-san?" asked Yume looking at Hanabi

"Because his a mad man who killed his entire family for power" said Hanabi and Temari slapped her forehead. "But His a ninja and well power is what drives ninja's and If you are Betrayed By a fellow ninja or family member then wouldn't you kill them also?" said Yume.

She starred at her new drawing which was of a kunoichi stabbing another fellow Kunoichi, Temari starred at the pictured worried and decided to ask about it "Yume-chan who are they?" she asked and Yume looked at it for a few seconds before answering "that's Yuki-chan avenging Mikura-Chan" she said with a smile and the two Kunoichi's starred at her happy face in confusion.

The girls Had finished their Baths and gotten dressed and where now being Taken to have their trial as they were being escorted to the Hokage's tower by Kiba, Shikamaru and Chouji the people of Konoha whispered about Sakura but she did not care she after all had stopped calling Konoha her Home Five years ago.

"well stranger seems like people finally notice you" a sarcastic Yuki said and Sakura rolled her eyes "if I had known all it took was be friends with a missing nin I would have done it long ago" said Sakura and laughed a bit she looked around but could not see Yume anywhere. "don't worry Sakura-chan im sure Yume is ok after all this people have been your friends for a long time now" said Azalea "yeah your right" whispered Sakura.

They made their way slowly to up the stairs of the tower and met up with Hanabi, Temari and Shino who were guarding Uchiha Itachi they had made sure his Chakra points where sealed. Once they entered the tower they were met by the Elders, Tsunade and Gaara who was the Kage of Sand and had arrived to witness the sentence on Itachi.

"we are here on to stand trial against Haruno Sakura..."one of the elders started only to get interrupted by Sakura "That's Takatori Sakura Elder" she said and the elder continued "to stand Trial against Takatori Sakura, Takatori Yuki and Takatori Azalea for working with The S-Class criminal knows as Uchiha Itachi who murdered his entire clan" said The elder.

"you will be given a chance to state what you believe is the truth and from there we will tell you what will your sentence be if you can prove innocence upon anything said here then all of you will be given a valid citizenship to Konoha and in the case of you Itachi and of you Sakura you will be both clear of any crime and erased from the missing ninja list." said Tsunade and waited for anyone to object but no one did.

"and one more thing if we deem it necessary your memories will be scanned to make sure you are telling the truth" said Gaara from his spot and everyone starred at him "Wait you cant do that it goes against our ways" Yelled Naruto But when he saw Sakura's smirked he got quiet. "Very well just remember truth can be a bitch"

Sakura said and her sister's in law smiled at her.

Reapersakura here I know been a long time but my files disappeared I been working to much and I got a wii so I been ignoring my fic ok this chapter isn't what I wanted but I cant find my original file sorry still I hope anyone who reads it likes it. I know my spelling stinks but let me be I do this for fun so deal with it also I stopped reading Naruto a while back so anything I write regarding an event on the manga just ignore it if its misplaced anyways if I get over my new writers block ill try and post again till then BYE


	9. Truth

The Truth

The Truth

There was silence for at least thirty minutes before Sasuke got irritated and Yelled at his Brother. "Well are you going to tell us your lie Now Brother EH??" he yelled But Itachi said Nothing and just when they where going to Hand down His sentence to procede with Sakura and her sisters in law Itachi stood up and decided to talk.

"…..It was Not Me Who Killed the Uchiha Clan It was our father" said Itachi and everyone started to whisper. "You liar I saw you" Yelled Sasuke "you saw what I wanted you to see foolish little brother" said Itachi.

"So what did Happen Uchiha?" asked Tsunade as she starred at Itachi to see some kind of sign that he was making things up. "This is what Happened…" He said He quickly made a hand seal as everything went dark and they soon found them selves in an illusion of the Past (An-This is where Me and 2 friends came up with a weird Uchiha Massacre Idea)

The Past.

Itachi arrived to konoha earlier than he expected so he figured he might as well report to his father and go help Sasuke with his training since his been putting it off for quite a while. But when He arrived at the Uchiha State he could sense something was wrong the where no one on the streets sensing danger he rushed to his house only to see many corps on his way there.

Many things went trough his head once he reached his house he could not believe what he saw. It was His Father he was holding a man by the throat Itachi had seen that man on several occasions usually on the meeting belonging to his Bride candidates and on the floor Next to his father was the mutilated Body of His mother.

"What have you done .Mother the clan why?" asked Itachi as he got in a fighting stance and his father laughed like a mad man "She's a traitor son, they all everyone knew. This woman was nothing more than a whore. Dirtying Our Blood But you. your special you are the one a true Uchiha unlike that son of hers" his father said throwing the man to the ground as he laughed. "you. you bastard how could you" Uchiha Itachi was not one to loose his cool but he had never lost some one dear in his life as he had just now.

In a blind Rage Itachi fought his father with his magenkyo sharingan the battle only lasted seconds as Itachi Killed his father in that moment he felt sasuke's presence he decided that Sasuke deserved not to know what happened for he loved their father but had no idea how to explain what Happened when he remembered his mission in investigating the Akatsuki and he created an illusion of what happened to show his brother

--Present Time--

The Illusion faded and there was silence no one knew what to do or say until Sasuke Broke the silence "Liar. why would father kill mother it doesn't make sense" said Sasuke holding back the tears.

"Mother. Had an affair with a man out side the clan I knew about it but I figured if she was happy it didn't matter after all father had his share of affairs during missions but. he believed you weren't his child Sasuke that's why he treated you differently" said Itachi and Sasuke shook his head and let rage control him as he headed to kill his brother when Itachi made a hand sign and disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

"his Chakra was supposed to be sealed How did he…" said Naruto when he Sakura create hand signs "sorry but we have no time to deal with Konoha…girls Lets go" she said with a sad smile as she and the others disappeared from their sight in a cloud of smoke just like Itachi did.

"everyone search for them they cant be that far start by checking on Sakura's kid" said Tsunade as all the shinobi present scattered to find them "Sakura your making things worst on your self" thought Tsunade as she looked at all the papers with the information on Sakura and the girls. That's when she noticed several difference in the papers.

"They where Forged papers all along..thats why" she said as she remembered when Azalea handed her the papers

--Flash Back--

. The Hokage sat looking at the four girls for a while she then spoke "so what can I do for you?" asked Tsunade "I was wondering if you can make us residents of Konoha" said Sakura and looked at Tsunade to see her reaction.

"mmm.. I thought as much but for that we would need some id's and to check you shinobi status when you left Konoha you were still a Genin Sakura" said Tsunade and then Azalea put some paper on the table Sakura and even her sisters stared at her.

"those are our Id's from snow village that includes Yume-chan Birth papers" said Azalea "how you got that?" asked Mikura and Azalea smiled "Father told me to take them, here Sakura-neechan this are Ryo-niichan papers" said Azalea and Tsunade stared at her.

--End Flash Back--

"that's why they where surprised. and im sure that B-day party was how they where able to have their chakra released But how" she thought this where the times she wished she hadn't been drunk that night .

**Reaper Sakura Here WOW I actually wrote something..-Bows head- I know took me long enough IM SO SORRYYYYYYY sadly for me I have a life now. With bills and nagging bosses not to mention no cable to watch anime I have to rely on the internet and ebay…anyways I hope it was to your liking this chaper used to be longer but I lost everything when I moved 2 years ago. And well a lot of things happened in Naruto so everything here is different still I hope you all like it well r/r and until Next time Im off to bed **


End file.
